


[Podfic] The Minting of a Gold-Crowned King

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [21]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofThe Minting of a Gold-Crowned Kingby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Griffin did not expect to encounter Witchers in the stableyardA long way away from Kaer Morhen, Emhyr var Emreis gets an interesting surprise.(Or, chapter 3 ofThe Shadow of the Mountains Will Not Fall,from outside Kaer Morhen.)
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	[Podfic] The Minting of a Gold-Crowned King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Minting of a Gold-Crowned King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206744) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:16:44  
**Size:** 11.5 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] The Minting of a Gold-Crowned King - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-21/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack21_TheMintingOfAGold-CrownedKing_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Also, I would normally thank Nakiju around now for her generous help with my Polish name pronunciation, but I was behind and impatient, so I... didn't check with her this time. ::winces:: I did my best, but if I'm off, I'm sorry, it's entirely my own fault (as usual)!


End file.
